Corruption
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: Roxas was the blessed child of the angels. Axel was the prince of the underworld. When they commit a sin that both heaven and the underworld looks down upon, what's truly right? Akuroku.


Well, this was a (insert: almost year old) gift fic to KraziKyuubi. Out of laziness and the wanton need to post something, I decided to post this up. This is a tad more on the dramatic side. I actually don't really like this fic that much. It's so depressing, it's sad. No pun intended. Well, maybe a little. I wrote the fanfic because one, I needed to give something to KraziKyuubi and two, I was listening to a song that gave me inspiration to write this. Does _Secret of the Black Vow_ sound familiar to anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't KH.

/

There was once an orphan boy with golden hair who looked unbelievably innocent and sweet to the point where he was loved and trusted by the villagers and the angels. His voice was pure and full of emotion that can make anyone feel what he was feeling. However, he never loved anyone in return.

In the underworld, the devil's child watched the blond boy from afar and fell deeply in love with him, unexpected from everyone who knew. The child's father was the embodiment of everything dark-lust, gluttony, envy, pride, greed but his mother was a human which gave him the ability to feel. His pure black wings were his greatest pride and joy.

Being the prince of the underworld, Axel knew that it was not in his place to care for the sun-kissed child blessed and loved by God. His father wanted him to darken or corrupt his soul. However, Axel did not care and treasured Roxas even more than his life. He watched him from his place in his dark portal mirror. Being so entranced by the boy, he leaned a tad too far front from his seat and fell into the mirror and into the other world, ultimately meeting the other by fate.

As Axel careened toward the world, the other side of the story was named Roxas. He enjoyed everything about life, as though it seemed so. In the midst of his radiance, there is a bit of darkness. Truth be told, he was tired of being adored by his peers and adults. It was rather annoying of being greeted and treated like a doll. He could never figure out why they worshipped him so much. He walked through the forest, sighing in content at the fact that he was finally alone. His blue eyes flickered upwards to see a blast of red with black shoot through the sky. He turned back away from the supposed shooting star, remembering his village's teachings of the colors of being such bad luck. However, he stopped in mid step before turning back to the "star" out of stubbornness and unwittingly stepped up to his part on the stage of this story.

Running even more into the forest and batting any trees, Roxas came to the blast's target site to see a pair of black mass of feathers smoking off the red and black flames. Curiosity got the best of the young blond as he took a meek step forward, craning his head towards the mass. His heart stopped for a moment in surprise and fright as the mass began to move until the feathers twitched and expand, flipping backwards, revealing a bright red haired man.

Roxas's eyes widened at the sight, not having anything to say at the breathtaking sight. The wings told him it was an angel but the black was not the color of the supposed entity. However, the beauties of the wings made him want to reach it and touch it. It dawned on him that the wings were seducing him towards the man and it held more sinister colors than just red and black. He did not for the man started to stand up and lift his head to reveal two teardrop tattoos and shiny green emeralds. The eye color of the devil. The emeralds met sapphires as both expressed their surprise at each other. The black-winged man merely lowered his eyes and closed and opened his mouth with nothing to say. Roxas mirrored his actions.

"…Who are you?" After a silent pregnant pause, Roxas asked. Axel's wings twitched at the question before he smiled and nodded.

"Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" With a cock of his head, the prince smirked and tapped his head. Roxas felt a smile tug at his lips but kept his lips pursed on his guard.

"And I'm Ro-Sora. I see you have wings." Roxas gestured towards the black appendages stretched across Axel's back. The wings fluttered at the blond's acknowledgement. He did not know where that name come from for it just popped into his head out of nowhere. Weird.

Hmm, Axel felt his mind stuttered a bit. He always thought that the blond was named Roxas. No, he was sure that his name was Roxas. Why did the blond called himself Sora? Was he…afraid of him? Well, the fact that he had the devil's sign on him pretty much should've made him expect the blond's reaction. However, he was irked that Roxas would go to as far lengths to call himself "Sora."

Without catching himself, Axel blurted out, "I know that your name is Roxas."

The blue eyes widened for a second before calming down. The blond's expression didn't change but he let out a sigh before saying, "And I know you're not human."

"Wha-what?"

"I've met angels before. Everyone's heard of me. There is no doubt that my name and face must've reached the ears of the underworld."

Axel was surprised at the boy's indifferent attitude. But then again, even the angels showed themselves in his presence since they loved him so much. He opened his mouth and said quietly, "…how did you know?"

"Please. The wings gave it away as the church always described it like that."

"…My father wanted me to corrupt you."

"You're not going to, are you?" Roxas asked, taken back, blushing slightly.

"Nah, I'm just not up for it at the moment." Axel shoved his hands in his leather pants pockets. The blond let out a small laugh before walking up to the redhead. The two talked for a while, exchanging words and so forth. Then, Roxas remembered he had a curfew and had to leave.

"So, since you're not allowed in my tiny village without having garlic and crosses thrown at your head, should I come back here?" the blond questioned, shuffling his feet.

"That would be nice." Axel grinned, looking at the beautiful blond softly.

"We'll see you again…right?" Roxas asked pensively.

"Of course." Axel assured.

"For a devil or demon, I think you're quite kind." Roxas answered with happy and playful eyes.

"Ha, don't underestimate me." Axel retorted, making the other laugh.

"I think we're going to be great friends, Axel." That day, Axel received his first direct gift from Roxas. A warm and meaningful smile. However, _friends_? That word sounded foreign on his tongue. There was no such word in his world. It was unbearably and nauseatingly sweet but Axel felt that it was a good start and fortune.

_Seven Months Later_

The months had passed by so quickly. The villagers began to grow wearier of their beloved sunshine boy straying away more from them, especially a young villager named Riku. Riku was a silent but thoughtful villager who always cared for Roxas and monitored him to the right path to ward off any evil. The silver-haired villager supposedly lost his lover three years ago. He was two years older than Roxas. However, slowly but surely, he fell in love with the blond. Though, it had seemed that he did. Nobody could figure out why but Roxas felt like Riku was hiding something from him and always thought that the silver-haired man wanted something more out of him. He was suspicious. Nevertheless, he went to see Axel again with more feeling than just friendship but much more. Of course, Axel felt the same way.

As the months after they first met passed, talking became understanding. Standing side by side became leaning against each other. Gesturing to each other became holding hands. Looking at each other became gazing and simple kisses. Then, holding hands became just gentle touches and hugs. And both the blond and redhead felt something in their hearts that they never felt before. This did not go unnoticed by both the village and the devil.

Before Roxas left the village again to see Axel under the assumed task that he was going for his daily walk, two angels, Namine and Kairi, land before him with only his safety on their minds and gave him the holy protection to ward off any evil that might befall on their poor Roxas. Waving the supposed "protection" dismissively, he thanked the angels sweetly and went off to the forest to find his beloved.

On Axel's side, the devil was getting impatient that his son was taking his sweet time of corrupting the God's sunshine poster child. Ever since he found out that Axel had been visiting Roxas, he gave him the task of corrupting him. It would be time before the angels surrounding and taking the boy back into their protection. Then, the devil noticed something. Axel was not as cold and suave as he had been before in the last months and became increasingly suspicious. He then threatened his son to break the boy otherwise he would lose his place as the next king of the underworld, a title Axel had been looking forward to. Until eight months ago. Even Axel's fiancée suggested that she would go after Roxas if he refused to stop his incessant playing. The redhead's face crunched up in a look of horror at the fact that Xion might go down to seduce every last life energy and any innocence that Roxas had. Axel didn't deny that he dreamt of taking the boy but he wanted to do so gently and when Roxas was ready. He begrudgingly promised to get the deed done in the next four months. He went down to earth to do his work reluctantly.

The two met at their usual spot but Axel suddenly felt a severe pain of nausea and fatigue sweeping over him. He grabbed onto a tree to steady himself as Roxas's happy expression turned into one of worry. The blond ran to the redhead's side who began to vomit violently and dropped, writhing on the ground. Roxas's cries became more pained as he stuttered out that same line over and over again. _"What's wrong? What's wrong? Please!"_

The prince of hell let out a painful wail and a scream as his head began to spin. With a groan and pushing himself to his feet, he knew that something happened to Roxas. The angels must've figured it all out by now. "R-Roxas…p-please…back a-wa-ay."

"Axel, I-"

"D-do it f-for me!" Axel vomited up another wave of blood to prove his point.

Reluctantly, Roxas left and took some steps back away from the turbulent scene. Slowly, Axel's sudden side effects began to fade until Roxas was at least a hundred feet away from him. Those damn angels. After he coughed up the last of the blood and took a couple of deep breaths, the redhead looked up to Roxas's pink lips trembling in agony before seeing him crying. It was apparent that Roxas realized too that Namine and Kairi did this to protect him from the supposed evil before him. For a moment, the redhead felt his black wings droop in helplessness before anguish was replaced with angered determination. There is no way in damnation will he let Roxas out from his life. Not to just defend his title but mostly for his beloved. However, with the barrier up, he will not only not be able to fulfill his supposed duty but also won't be able to see Roxas.

"…I will figure something out. Please, just wait for me." Axel called out quietly. Tearfully, Roxas nodded slowly before holding up his crossed fingers.

"I…I love you!" The words blurted from Roxas's mouth shocked both of them but left a quiet and warm feeling in their chests. The two left each other sorrowfully with hope in each other that the other will pull through.

Axel was determined to turn the tables on the angels. It wasn't long before his solution popped before him. Sacrificing something to get another.

0.o.0.o.0.

"I must say I'm very surprised, Axel." the devil laced his fingers before sighing reluctantly. "I told you that those damn angels will come tweeting along to take our prize but I do not see where throwing out your fiancée and the world goes with your solution of corrupting the boy."

Axel bit his lip before breathing in and answering. "It doesn't. What I meant to say is that I give up my fiancée and world. My title."

"Sure, good joke." the devil laughed ruefully.

"No. I'm actually serious about my choice this time." Axel answered quietly.

"My son, you are quite bad at joking." The devil smirked condescendingly. However, instead of a regular roll of the eyes or a scowl, Axel's father was perplexed to see Axel just staring blankly at him.

Axel took a deep breath before answering. "…I'm not joking."

The devil stopped smirking. Suddenly, the aura gone tense and the laughter were gone. It was one of those rare times when Axel felt the sheer terror covering him like a suffocating blanket.

The devil blinked a few times to process what Axel just said before immediately standing up with anger and shock. "What?"

"I know you expect so much of me but I just want to…throw it all away." Axel answered meekly. The devil couldn't believe his eyes. So, his suspicions were true? His son was giving up his title? No!

"What are you doing, Axel?" the devil sneered as his face scrunched up in distaste. "Has that religious village cloud your mind?"

"No. I don't believe in the village. However, I felt that I love-"

"WHAT did you say?" the devil's fiery eyes dilated at Axel's explanation as he flew over and grabbed his son's shirt collar urgently. The red eyes narrowed as he hissed. "You said it. You said that word that was strictly forbidden to say!"

Axel's heart stopped feebly before jump starting with more confidence. His voice became a little louder with confidence. "I fell in love."

The devil slapped him across the face, fire began to creep and burn at Axel's collar. "There is no such thing as love."

"I fell in love with Roxas."

"Should I beat the real truth into you?"

"I love him, though! And…did you just spoke of truth?" Axel trailed off, noticing his father getting more mad and furious. The redhead cursed himself at pointing out his father's error when his father was in this type of mood. His father had a temper but it was much worse than he imagined. Axel's breathing became more frantic and erratic.

The devil stared at him in fury before throwing him to the side of the room. "How were you degraded to a lowly piece of shit? This," he glared at his son in contempt. "Human corrupted you before you could get to him? Now, you seek my mercy of giving up your title oh-so casually? Never!"

"Just give it to my brother. Reno would be so glad to have it." Axel shrugged his shoulders, struggling to keep his cool.

"Axel! That's not the point! I did not raise you to be this way! What in god's bloody name is wrong with you? You're even lower than those stupid cheesy ass angels!"

With that, Axel made himself stood up and burst out in anger. "Everything! I know I wasn't supposed to feel these things but let me tell you something! I don't want someone to spend and dump my life with like a used up towel! It's because of my upbringing and those angels that I don't get to see and enjoy Roxas's presence everyday! So what, if he's 'God's fucking blessed child?' I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING DAMN! I HATE THIS AND I-"

Then, suddenly, his father disappeared.

The redhead blinked as the devil suddenly disappeared before being forcefully jerked forward and feeling a searing and burning pain from his shoulder blade. He let a painful cry as he felt something tear violently from his back. He heard bones snap and crack and his muscles stretch before ripping off completely. Axel's legs collapsed as he wrapped one arm around his back to feel something wet and warm. Lifting his hand from his wound, he saw a red substance and stared at it shockingly for a few seconds before looking up to see the devil in all of his menacing power carrying a pure black wing with blood dripping in his hands.

"As your punishment, you will be forever condemned away from here and will be turned to the lowest level of hell, not even seeking my mercy. I do not see my son anymore. I tore half of your liferight off your back. Now, get out of my sight, you filthy piece of crap!" With that, the devil reached over and grabbed Axel's hair and pulled on it painfully, dragging Axel's bleeding body across the ground to a nearby portal mirror and tossing him in there.

0.o.0.o.0.

Swords clashed before Riku aimed a kick into Roxas's face, effectively winning the game. Roxas groaned slightly on the ground before looking up to Riku who merely smirked and cocked his head at him. Riku tapped the sword to his back mockingly.

Giving up already? C'Mon, I thought you were stronger than that!" Riku yelled out. For some reason, that phrase also sounded familiar but he waved it off. In the second round, Roxas fought even harder and managed to defeat Riku.

"Hey, look which one of us is winning!" Roxas taunted, smirking. Again, that phrase was out of nowhere.

The silver-haired man smiled softly before raising his hands apologetically. "Right, S-Roxas." Riku walked to Roxas and patted him on the shoulder endearingly. Roxas smiled sheepishly before sitting down next to him. Riku was always so nice to him but Roxas suspected that Riku wanted something. He was afraid to ask but he still liked him well enough to know not to prod into his friend. The blond laughed to himself mentally for if he haven't met Axel (although he wouldn't admit this to anyone but he loved Axel to the point that he would just cry and die somewhere if the redhead left him), he would probably have been with Riku. Well, wasn't that a twisted thought?

The two talked for awhile about how things were going and other casual things. Something that went like this:

"Ever wish we could just leave this place and see what's really out there?"

"Hmm, I guess, Riku."

"…I've wondered why we end up in this village. If there are other places and worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…then our little village is just a small piece of something greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Roxas paused in thought. "I don't know."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. Let's go."

The blond gulped at the mention of the world beyond. "W-well, it sounds kinda scary but still exciting at the same time."

Riku turned at smile at him before letting his silver bangs cover his aquamarine eyes. "I'm so glad you understand me…"

"Of course, you're like my best friend!" Roxas's voice chimed happily through the sky.

Suddenly, the silver-haired man stood up and clenched one fist in sudden determination. He used his other hand to gesture to Roxas. "We should go."

"Huh?"

"You and me. We could explore the other places together. You and I. Let's go!"

Roxas smiled before thinking about Axel. "What about our friends here?"

"Well, there's not enough room so we can go off to some other places and leave them for awhile before coming back to tell them everything!"

Roxas felt something tugging on him to say yes but he thought of Axel. Instead of saying yes to the tempting offer, the blond merely shrugged and nodded. "Maybe, if we can. I would love to go with you."

Riku's eyes went a little downcast before nodding in understanding and sitting back down. "I understand, my proposal must sound ridiculous."

"No, no. I just need some time to think about it. I really do want to go with you though." Roxas said sheepishly and apologetically, waving his hands defensively. The blond smiled and laughed, making Riku widen his eyes before smiling with him.

The two talked some more until the sun began to set. Roxas stood up and stretched. "Well, Riku, see you tomorrow."

Riku stood up too and held a hand up. "Wait, Roxas?"

"Hmm?" The blond turned around. Then, what happened next was unexpected. He gasped as his heart stopped as Riku grabbed his wrist and cupped his chin and brought his face closer to his. This was one of those few times when Roxas felt terror. The blond widened his eyes before pushing Riku away forcefully, letting out a short scream. Roxas let out a few shaky breaths, trying to process what just happened. Then, his heart raced erratically as he realized what happened. Riku. His best friend. Just tried. To kiss him.

"W-what?" Roxas stuttered shakily, feeling his body tremble.

Aquamarine eyes blinked in disbelief as Riku looked at his hands. The silver-haired man glanced at himself then to the blond. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

However, from before, Roxas kept his own suspicions to himself but he allowed himself to indulge one question. "Riku…do you like me?"

The aquamarine eyes widened before stuttering out. "W-well…"

"Well?" Roxas stared at him.

"I…I really like you. I fell in love with you when I first saw you." Riku blurted out suddenly; his eyes becoming downcast and feeble. Roxas's mind blurred and raced as he processed the silver-haired man's words slowly. No, it can't be it. This was too sudden. Why did this have to happen? Nodding to himself internally, he knew that he had to tell Riku the partial truth.

"Um, Riku, the truth is. I…I'm already in love with someone else."

The effect of Roxas's answer was almost immediate. Riku's body froze as his eyes dilated and his hands started to shake. It didn't take a smart one to see that the silver-haired man was crushed. His eyes were shocked and became sorrowful. However, Roxas noticed that the sorrow in Riku's eyes was not from rejection but rather…from as if the silver-haired man failed to do something and was suffering from distress.

The aquamarine eyes looked pained before nodding in understanding. "I…I understand." He bit his lip in apparent frustration before turning around and walking briskly away, leaving Roxas yelling for him. The blond's yells become slowly muffled in his head before fading away. Unlike most rejected people, not only his heart didn't accept this reality but his head didn't either.

_Two Weeks later_

"Roxas!" Axel called out softly. In the forest, Roxas's eyes lightened up as he saw him.

Tentatively, the blond took a dainty step towards the redhead. Then, one more. And another. Taking a few steps, Roxas's heart soared as he realized that Axel somehow became immune to the holy protection. The blond quickened his pace and ran straight into the redhead's arms, laughing thankfully.

"How did you do it?" Roxas asked. Blue eyes flicker with curiosity meeting the turned-grave green ones.

Axel smiled sadly before feebly flexing his now-one wing. The blond's content expression twisted into one of horror as he stared at it blindly. Slowly, separating from Axel's arms, he point at it and paled.

"Wha…"

"My sacrifice to be with you. I've gave up my title and half of my power and life to be with you." Axel dropped on one knee. "Can you please say you loved me once more?"

Roxas touched the wing gingerly before starting to tear up. "I-I love you…..You did this all for me?"

"I didn't expect to lose a wing though…that is what my father did to me." Axel looked down. Roxas threw his arms around his neck and pressed a light but meaningful kiss on the redhead's lips.

"No wonder the protection didn't affect you. You became so weak that the angels didn't see you as a threat as much anymore." The blond whispered, burying his face in the redhead's neck. Axel felt his neck get damp and wet.

"…That is right."

"Axel…" Roxas slowly removed himself from Axel's neck and looked at him, directly in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to take me."

What? Axel couldn't believe his ears. "Roxas, I can't…"

Before he could protest, Roxas silenced him with a finger. "You went through a lot of pain just for me. I should repay you back by giving you the happiness and the pleasure I knew you wanted ever since you met me. Besides, I feel ready."

There was a pregnant and awkward pause of silence between them.

"Roxas, being part of the underworld, I felt feelings for you that are considered sinful to the angels. Lust is what it's called. However, the power that prevented me from just violently corrupting you was from my own will and love. And now…I don't want to hurt you or want you to feel pressured to do this just for my sake. I want you to-" Axel's weary voice was sealed off and died somewhere as Roxas suddenly caught his lips in an open kiss, his tongue going straight into the redhead's and brushing against his teeth. The former prince of the underworld froze for a moment before kissing back and wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

**(A/N: Well, abstract sex scene ahead. Yay.)**

Clothes began to shed. Euphoric moans, pants and cries of each others' names echoed through the forest. The slapping of bare and hot skin against one another was heard. Roxas's fingers splayed across and felt the puckered, swollen, and deep red wound on Axel's shoulder blade but the two was so consumed by each other that neither could care less. Before they knew it, the act was done.

"I could say this more than a thousand times…I love you." Roxas breathe out, leaning against Axel's chest.

"You know I would say the same." Axel answered contently, reaching over to pick a loose feather that fell off during their love-making and hand it to Roxas. "Never actually gave you a solid gift. I love you too."

0.o.0.o.0.

Roxas felt happy that he and Axel were finally lovers. He liked loving someone and having that love repaid back. He smiled to himself and cupped the single pure black feather in his small hands, lying on his bed in content. The light hit the feather, giving it a slight red tint on the edges.

"What is that?" A soft and curious voice suddenly rang out, making the blond jump in response. Roxas sat up from his bed, tensed.

"Hello, Riku. What are you doing here?" The blond forced a small smile. However, the silver-haired other was not smiling.

"What is that in your hands?" Riku raised a finger and pointed at Roxas. The blond blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"What is in your hands?"

"Nothing of your concern, Riku. A simple treasure."

"Will you let me see it?"

"I do not wish to at the moment."

This time around, Riku was fed up with Roxas's vague responses and walked briskly towards him, thrusting his hand forward. "Please let me see it."

Blue eyes were raised in alarm. "I do not want you to see it."

A pale hand shot out to grasp out the slender wrist, making Roxas gasp a little in pain. The blond's hand winced and trembled at the pain before releasing his grip, revealing something that Riku was shocked to see.

"Roxas….where did you get this?" Riku bend down to pick up the black feather.

The blond's mouth curled in a frown as he snatched the feather from Riku's hands. "I found it somewhere."

"Roxas, this is the mark of the demon. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. It was a especially shiny feather that I got from some raven that came by."

"No, the color of this feather is different. It does not shine in the sun. Where did you get this?"

Blue eyes grew dark and distant as Roxas avoided Riku and walked past him. "It was from a raven that shed one of its feathers by mistake. I just happened to pick it up."

At even more unease, Riku found himself that night, following the blond into the forest to see something that he never expected. Predictably, he was suspicious.

"Are you surprised that the angels still didn't find out about us yet?" Roxas asked, nuzzling into Axel's chest. The redheads sighed and breathe in the blond's sweet scent.

"Yes, they must respect you well enough to give you your private space when you need it or maybe, you're just a really good actor." That made Roxas laugh.

"Maybe."

This scene infuriated Riku. The silver-haired man was not happy. He felt something beyond jealousy and took an unconscious step forward, snapping a twig. The two he was spying on snapped their heads up, looking around before sighing and going back in their love fest. Aquamarine eyes gazed upon the couple, especially Roxas. That happy expression. The laughing. That joyful and angelic smile. The quotes of telling how much he loved him. That serene heart beating, only full love for him. Those eyes gazing with adoration and trust. Riku felt an overwhelming amount of regret and anger.

That man….that redheaded man….was clearly not human. How do you kill a repulsive monster like him? Riku let an inaudible sigh and turned back, walking away in thought. Then, a dark thought clouded through his head. What to do….

0.o.0.o.0.

Axel waited patiently for his lover to come. He came fifteen minutes earlier than he should have. He didn't have a home to return anyway. He hummed a short tune to himself and nearly jumped as he heard a twig snapped and swiveled his head to the direction of the sound. Roxas arrived rather early. Green eyes sparkled with mirth as he turned to meet the familiar and loving blue ones but he met cold aquamarine eyes instead. Judging from his clothing, this man came from his beloved's village. Immediately, he did not like this man. This silver-haired man's soul had a foul stench of something dark and evil, making Axel hungry, something that had not been accomplished in two weeks. However, there were two other smells that Axel couldn't press his finger on.

"Who are you?" Axel asked, not letting his eyes leave the man.

"I don't address myself to people lower than me." Riku blankly droned, a serious expression plastered on his face. Axel's beautiful face curled into a snarl. His animalistic nature was slowly drifting back.

"Then, I won't address myself either. I hate people who talk shit."

"How ironic for a former prince of the underworld."

Axel's eyes widened. "How did you…."

"Let's just say I met a small little bird after following Roxas into the forest, only to see him hanging off this brute." Riku eyed Axel in disgust. The redhead was too absorbed in thinking who found out about who he really is. Maybe, people can find out that he was from the underworld and that he was the opposition of angels but _nobody _knew that he was a prince. Nobody knew that he came from the darkest kinds of royalty. Except Roxas and Axel knew by heart that Roxas would never tell anyone about this. Ever. So how did this villager figure it out?

Riku smirked at Axel's shocked expression. "If it helps, the little bird's name was, hmm, Xion, I believe?"

"My….former fiancée?" Axel's voice ended with a quiet shriek.

"We live in a small world, Axel." Riku grinned. Axel's expression turned into a blank frown.

"For you to attract that much attention from a succubus of that high rank, you are clearly a rotten person. Or just not human." Axel finally replied. "I can smell your stench of bitterness emitting from your body at this very moment either."

For a moment, Riku tensed up at Axel's theory before relaxing and smirking. "You're right. I'm not human."

'I knew it.' Axel thought to himself.

"The term that I was called was 'fallen angel.'" Riku said.

"They're quite infamous. My father was once one before turning to darker values to be truly called a devil." Axel answered quietly. "I detect no wings in your presence though. Were they-"

"Ripped off like yours? No. They were simply too ugly for my liking." Riku interrupted. "Anyway, a hellish demon like you does not deserve Roxas. I saw him first and I loved him ever since."

Axel smiled cruelly and bitterly. "Straight to the point, I see. It is up to Roxas of who he chose. Not to brag or anything but I think it has been established between us that Roxas clearly likes me better."

The silver-haired man twitched his eye in annoyance. "Seducing is not the same as loving, I'm quite sure."

"Who ever said anything about seducing? I won Roxas over with my love, not power." Axel replied before smirking challengingly. "That's a pretty impressive feat, if you ask me, considering that he chose me over his best friend in love."

Riku's face twisted into one of anger and fury. "No! I will not accept this! I'll be damned if I let Roxas go! I'll kill myself! You're not worthy of him! You're just a-"

Riku's explanation was halted by a sudden voice. "Riku? Axel?"

Appearing from the forest, the object of both men's affections appeared before them. Roxas looked surprised before feeling a huge amount of dread of what is to happen. "Riku, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from being devoured by this monster." Riku answered simply. "I love you too much to let you go with him." Roxas's blood ran cold as he saw Riku pull out a silver handgun from his pocket.

"Riku….where have I heard that name before…." Axel trailed off in thought. That name sounded awfully familiar. He thought for a few moments and it finally hit him. He straightened his back. "Riku…you're that angel that had been kicked out of heaven for some forbidden tryst and managed to escape your persecution in hell."

"Riku?" Roxas exclaimed in disbelief. He backed away towards Axel. No, Riku couldn't be a fallen angel. He couldn't!

Riku's face became a sad frown as white particles began to materialize in the air, revealing two wings. As so the other two it was. The wings that emerged from Riku's back were bloody, dirty, and most of its feathers had been ripped off, leaving an unappealing boney remain. The once white wings were now yellow and gray with blood stains and withering and twitching with despair. Neither Roxas nor Axel could imagine how Riku could fly with those. It seemed that Riku had suffered physical abuse on his wings.

Roxas covered his mouth in horror, his eyes never straying away from the turbulent scene.

"Although I lost half of my power, it is every demon's duty to see and detect the darkness and dishonesty in a person's soul. Riku, your soul is particularly quite weird and I'm going to just say this out." Axel took a deep breath, inhaling the air deeply. "You love Roxas to the bottom of your heart and would even die for him if you had to. However, at the same time, you don't."

Riku stuttered out some words. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Your past is quite ugly. You loved Roxas but you don't." Axel said, lifting his black wing and flexing it. "You loved…his other self."

"My other self….?" Roxas looked down to his chest, thinking pensively over Axel's words.

"I do not know who Roxas's other is but-"

"Lies." Riku narrowed his eyes.

"I think not. The stench of love is nothing more than a cheap imitation, I can sense as plain as day. If it were true love, there would be no regret or resentment in your soul." Axel replied.

"Riku…Was I…Who was I before?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"Sora." Riku blurted out. His frown turned into a sad smile. He looked at the ground. "Sora was his name."

_'Riku once had a lover but lost him. He loved him so much.' _Roxas recalled before piecing the events together. "Sora…that name sounds familiar."

"That's because he was you. In the past life." Riku answered. "My Sora….my beautiful Sora….Taken away from me….." Wet tears began to stream along his cheeks. Shakily, he trembled.

"What does this 'Sora' have to do with Roxas? Who is he?"

"My lover. He was…an angel, my best friend, and my only one in my life. He loved me as much as I loved him. He was my whole world until," Riku's face contorted into a sardonic scowl. "He was taken away."

"Taken away…?" Roxas echoed, ending with a question.

"Those damn angels and their stupid 'virtue.' Found out about our affair. Then, they took him away from me. He was the guardian angel of the village. Everyone including the angels loved him. So, they decided to give him a second chance by reincarnating him into something 'better.'" Riku explained, staring at the ground blankly. "They didn't do the same thing for me….They banished me into exile. They destroyed my wings so I would have no way of coming in contact with angels again to 'dirty' other angels' minds."

"So, that's why the village adored me so much…." Roxas said. "I even said words that I felt weren't mine but I said them anyway without thinking."

"But then…" Riku's eyes widened considerably as he told his story, making Axel feel uneasy. "I grew up hating people. Then, I thought I saw Sora again. Until, it was just Roxas…..At first, I hated him. Hated him for trying to replicate my beautiful Sora. Then, slowly, I saw Sora in Roxas even more." Riku started to smile creepily and looked up at Roxas. "I saw Sora in you…So I thought, 'maybe I would be able to see him again.' Then, I tried to drop many hints of what Sora and I talked about before to see I was able to love you like Sora so I could embrace him once more. That's why….that's why! That's why I loved and treasured you so damn much!" Riku looked up towards the sky; his wings twitching. The silver-haired fallen angel laughed hard and hysterically. "I talked about leaving this place like I did with Sora! I fought with you playfully as I did with Sora! I treated you with care like I did with Sora! I respected and saw you as Sora...I loved you like I did with Sora….Please…." Riku's tears fell on the ground, looking at Roxas's eyes.

However, Roxas was horrified. "I'll never l-love someone like you." He trembled and swallowed a big lump down his throat. "I-I'm not Sora."

"You're right…you aren't. But….all my plans of making you like Sora were foiled! I failed! My plan failed because of…" Riku's eyes suddenly turned menacing as he turned to Axel who looked surprised. "This fucking demon right here!"

Roxas started to cry and whispered softly, "He's not a demon….He's my lover."

"Roxas, you were supposed to love me! You were supposed to be with me! When I saw you with Axel, I saw all of your reactions as Sora's when he was with me!" Riku cried out angrily. "But now…this demon….."

"He's not a demon! He's Axel!"

"You…you don't understand! Do you know how much I suffered from my loss and trying to get Sora back?" Slowly, Riku pressed down the reload trigger and readied the handgun. Regular bullets would not do away Axel. Only hellfire bullets will.

Flashback:

_"Your soul is so beautifully twisted. It attracts me so much." a black-haired girl breathed out. Riku looked behind him to see the girl that appeared out of nowhere. He was walking away from the forest and back to the village until the voice suddenly spoke out._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Xion, dear. Your smell is delicious and appetizing."_

_Riku smiled back dryly. "I'm so glad I'm quite appealing."_

_"You want something, don't you?" Xion smiled sweetly. "I can feel it…."  
The silver-haired man hissed at her. "I don't want anything."_

_The girl cocked her head to the side playfully. "You're right. You want some_body_."_

_The silver-haired man stiffened at her words. Xion smirked, skipping towards Riku and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "You also…want to kill someone."_

_He stiffened against her tentacle-like hold. Riku's breath hitched in his throat. Xion smirked as she hit a chord in this beautiful man. His silver hair blew against the wind softly like feathers. "I can feel it from you…."_

_"Riku. I'll give you what you want if you give me what you want." Riku answered bluntly. Xion giggled. His name sounded familiar for some reason…Nevertheless, this "Riku" accepted her. "You're an succubus, aren't you?"_

_"That is right." she chuckled. "If you let me devour your soul after you killed your enemy, I will help you any way I can in my power."_

_"What if…I give you the soul of another monster in my place?"_

_Xion tapped her chin thoughtfully. It was quite rare that she ever devoured monsters or her own kind. "It depends on who the person is."_

_"A redhead demon with a black wing. I wish to kill to him." Riku replied. The succubus's playful expression quickly turned dark as she knit her mouth into a sardonic scowl._

_"…That bastard…."_

_"You know him?" Riku asked incredulous. Xion spit on the floor in disgust._

_"He was my fiancé. Axel." she sneered with such contempt. "I would've become Queen of Hell if it wasn't for him falling in love with some human." Xion spat out, starting to fume in anger._

_Riku was irked at the mention of "some human" but he didn't know that the hideous thing he saw with Roxas was a demon prince. He could be powerful…._

_"However, to see you offer the death of my betraying fiancée gives me more pleasure than a satisfying meal. You will kill him and I will reap and torture his soul to the ends of the worlds."_

_"I have nothing to kill something like him though." Riku pointed out. Xion smirked before holding out her palm. A black fire materialized in her hand before dying away almost instantly, revealing two bullets in her hand. They looked as harmless as regular bullets but Riku could tell from Xion's face that they were no ordinary bullets. "What are those?"_

_"Hellfire bullets, Riku. They can kill anyone. Shoot an angel; they are immediately transported to the deepest depths of the underworld. Shoot a human, the same happens. Shoot a demon…they will forever walk a path of shame with no mercy for betraying their kind."_

_After blinking a few times, Riku smiled before accepting the bullets from Xion. "I will use them for the correct purpose."_

_"I'm sure you will." Xion answered in a friendly tone. Greed and hatred will not only consume the person that it's shot at but also the person who went as far lengths to obtain the bullet and use against that person. It will be a win-win situation for her. Of course, Riku didn't know that._

Flashback end

"Riku…you're not going to…." Roxas stiffened as his heart stopped when he heard the safety click clicked off of Riku's gun.

Silently glaring, Riku brought the gun and pointed it directly at Axel who stood and smiling awkwardly. Axel was standing in point-blank range.

"Regular hand bullets can't kill me, Riku."

"We'll see who's laughing after the hellfire bullets do their job." Riku answered blankly. Axel widened his eyes in panic in realization of what Riku had obtained.

"Riku, you don't want to do that! You don't what it could do to-" Axel's voice was cut off by a single gun shot rang through the air, making Axel wince and caught his breath in fright. He clutched his chest. But, there was no pain in the air. Green eyes tentatively open to see his blood ran cold as he saw Roxas trembling slightly in front of him. No. He didn't….

With a plastered shocked and pained expression, Roxas felt the full blown pain of the gunshot wound. His strength ebbed away, making him collapse to the ground. Raising his hands feebly up to the single hole in his upper chest, his fingers became wet and warm instantly, coated with the all-too familiar red substance that spelled only death. Seconds became hours as Roxas made gurgling and unclear noises, trying to say something only to have blood spill from his mouth. He babbled incoherently, making pained noises.

"W-what…." Riku stuttered out, trembling and dropping the gun, devastated. His eyes widened as he saw Roxas brush his fingers against his fatal wound. The blood coating the blond's fingers. The blood coating a brunet's fingers. Roxas's blood. Sora's blood. No, no…..It wasn't supposed to happen this way…He let out a painful and woeful wail. The silver-haired fallen angel stared at his hands blankly before blinking in panic upon seeing his hands slowly starting to fade away at his very eyes. What? Riku found himself disintegrating before disappearing into nothing.

_Greed and hatred does wonders to people, doesn't it?_

Axel felt panic surrounding his whole body as he grabbed Roxas's hand, frantically trying to find a way to save Roxas from certain death. He can't heal like angels….He certainly don't have anyone to sacrifice at the moment to save Roxas's soul. It'll be a couple of minutes before Roxas's soul would be fully extracted, leaving his lifeless body to bleed.

"Roxas…please don't die! You can't!" Axel yelled out at Roxas who was struggling to keep his eyes open. The redhead put a hand behind Roxas's back and sat him up, watching in horror as his hand was painted red by the blood. The blond let out some incoherent noises, raising a hand feebly up to Axel's cheek before dropping to the ground again. Then finally, after minutes of Axel's pleading for help and for him to live, the blue eyes show no life no more.

Slowly, Axel put a mournful smile as tears ran down his face. Holding the blond's lifeless body to his, he whispered a promise he had made and held the feather that he gave Roxas.

_..Roxas….I still remember that day we met. I've fallen in love with you even before I met you….And I swore that I will give anything to be with you….Tell me, Roxas, is it possible…to commit a sin against both the underworld and heaven? If it is….then I truly have no place to go if I can't be with you. It was because of me that you died an unrighteous death. I want to see your smile again….Even if I must pay with my life._

Trembling, Axel whispered the words of the ancient demonic language he learned and flexed his remaining wing.

_To bring you back from the underworld and save you from this unfair treatment. I'll go in your place to make a deal with Marluxia._

He took a deep breath and began to focus his power into the tiny feather before a glowing fiery orb came out of his body and into the feather. Taking a shuddery breath and the lack of power he had left, He pushed the feather inside Roxas's body. Almost immediately after the power had left his hands, Axel felt an overwhelming feeling of fatigue and lifeless wave and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. No matter how hard he breathed, Axel felt weak and couldn't lift himself up. He saw his wing starting to lose its color and started to wither away like Riku's.

_How much did you sacrifice to see Sora again, Riku?_

His wing crumpled, its remaining feathers burning away, leaving the same familiar boney exterior he saw. Then, the hell flames that Marluxia (Grim Reaper) started to devour the bones that were once covered by feathers, making Axel bite his lip down to keep from screaming in pain. The remaining pile of ashes that were left after the process was done was blown away by the wind. Axel felt much weaker than before and a single tear went down his face. "Roxas…." Slowly, he saw his arms burning away too, eating even through the bone, leaving nothing left. So, this is what it feels like to go through the underworld and have your body destroyed forever….

_Live on, smiling and happy, Roxas. Do it for me…._

'What is this feeling? First, I felt like I was being enveloped into total darkness alone but now…I feel….light?' Roxas drowsily opened his eyes to see Axel lying beside him. The light hurt his eyes but provided him comfort that everything was going to be okay. It wasn't.

"Axel!" Roxas widened his eyes at Axel's disintegrating body and reached for his arm but before he could touch him, Axel disappeared right before his eyes, leaving a feather. The blond's body shook as he processed what had just happened. 'Axel…did he….wasn't I dead? Oh…my god….'

Roxas started to hyperventilate in panic. No, Axel wasn't dead. No, Axel did not just sacrifice himself for him. No…this is not right! Axel is not dead! He just couldn't... Roxas started to tear up before grasping the feather, his voice breaking while smiling hysterically. "Axel…this is just one of your pranks…you can't be dead….You promised that you'll be there for me….You said you loved me before disappearing! Axel! No!"

Crying loudly towards the sky, Roxas wailed out his mourning, cradling the feather. Opening his mouth softly, he began to croak a song; his voice becoming more broken by the second.

_There was once an orphan boy with golden hair looked unbelievably innocent and sweet to the point where he was loved and trusted by the villagers and the angels. His voice was pure and full of emotion that can make anyone feel what he was feeling. _Anguish._ However, he never loved anyone in return. _Except one.

Epilogue

_"We'll see each other again…right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Let's meet again in the next life."_

/

Erm….well, that didn't turn out as good as I was hoping for but oh well. Review!


End file.
